The Legend of Zelda One-shot Collection
by Kobalt-x-Wolf
Summary: Explore tiny snippets of the Legends themselves. Every chapter is a new, short story mostly centered around Zelink.
1. The Beauty of Hyrule

**A/N: I decided to take my drabble/one-shot prompts on and make a little collection on here, so every chapter will be something different. :) Send me a Zelink couple and a one word prompt or a song if you want to request something. If I'm uncomfortable with the word or song choice I will ask you to pick a different one, no hard feelings. Please be kind about it. I won't write for rude people. I also DO NOT write lemons/limes/smut. Not my style, sorry. You will probably get fluff or feels/angst or maybe even adventure. You can specify which you want (don't have to) and I'll try my best. A couple of the feelsy ones are pretty rough, just a warning. I don't like to put exactly what they are at the beginning-unless it's blatantly obvious-because I feel like that ruins the surprise, so if you have a hard time reading sad things, please don't feel obligated to read. You can PM me too and I'll tell you which ones are rough if you are still interested in the fluff but wish to avoid the feels! Sorry for the long intro note. The other chapters won't be like this.**

 **Zelink couple: OoT**

 **Prompt: Green**

~The Beauty of Hyrule~

"A little to the left," Zelda instructed, motioning for one of her servants to properly add the newest painting to her collection.

"Right here, Princess?"

"That is perfect. Thank you." She gave him a small smile as he wandered off to start ushering in the daily guests.

"Welcome! Welcome! The Princess just added a new piece this morning! She is taking questions today if any of you have any. Please give her space or the guards will ask you to leave," the servant announced.

 _Here we go,_ Zelda thought to herself, stretching the most genuine smile she could muster across her face, suppressing all evidence of her current mood, not that it changed much in the past few years.

The princess's art gallery was established after the Seven Year War had come to an end. Amidst the wreckage of her home, Zelda eventually came to accept that the castle would surely not be finished within the bounds of her lifetime. She spent the bulk of her days speaking with what was left of her high council. There was always much to be done, as the rebuilding of a kingdom was no easy task. But in the evenings, she found herself able to relax the most in private art sessions, stroking her feelings away at an empty canvas, tucked away in a rather secluded area of town where most of the nobles had once resided. It was humbling to live outside of the castle for once, yet she wished the remaining people of the town didn't insist on her area of residence, for surely they deserved just at much luxury as her after such a wretched war.

People swirled around her, unsure of how closely to approach. Most began to observe the art as it was their original intent, leaving Zelda to drift off in thought.

" _I should not even be this kingdom's ruler anymore. I do not deserve it," Zelda said one evening to Impa, her most trusted adviser and caretaker._

" _Why would you say such a thing?" Impa asked, incredulous._

 _The princess said nothing more, continuing to work on her newest painting._

" _I am really fond of your idea to run this gallery," Impa said, changing the subject. "It seems to be a stress reliever for everyone. Your talent in the arts has not faltered since your childhood."_

" _Thank you, Impa. I am appreciative of your thoughts. The gallery was meant to serve as a calming distraction," she articulated. Her words were mechanical, lacking something substantial that Impa never really realized was there until the princess locked it away._

 _Impa opened her mouth but thought better about what she wanted to ask. Instead, it was replaced with, "Why do you never use the color green?"_

"Princess Zelda, if I may, I have a question," a young, stuffy-looking man stepped towards the day-dreaming beauty.

Snapping back to reality, Zelda replied, "Yes. Yes, you may ask whatever is on your mind."

"Why do you never use the color green? In my years of traveling Hyrule, I have seen most of this gorgeous scenery you portray so accurately, but one detail is missing-green," he pondered, stroking a neatly trimmed beard, and turning back towards her art. He squinted as if to make sure he didn't miss something.

"I supposed I believe my art has all of the green it needs," Zelda stated, the slight smile receding with each passing moment.

"I assume you have not traveled as much as I, so maybe your history books ran out of green ink," he rambled, avoiding any further eye contact with the ruler.

She stayed silent, thinking better of mentioning her quite deliberate travels during the war. Select few people knew of her deepest secrets.

The man hobbled away, still intrigued by her autumn colors of the Lost Woods, and the brown, decaying grass of Hyrule Field.

Impa stood nearby, waiting for the morning's event to subside. Zelda would soon be swept away with her daily duties, giving the caretaker a few minutes to complete her quest. She knew very well the princess was merely ignoring the her presence, so she kept her distance. In her bag was the answer the man's question, to her _own_ question: the Lens of Truth.

Finally, the crowd began to thin and Zelda bid them goodbye, stalking away. She nodded to Impa with a knowing look. _Of course she knows what I am here for. She knows me too well,_ Impa thought, stepping out of the shadows. Once the princess was led away by her guards, the caretaker pulled out the magical object from her bag, ignoring curious looks from the crowd.

Zelda's art had always been beautiful yet outwardly lacking something. Not just the absence of green, but the same sort of spark that used to be found in her voice. She mostly painted scenery of Hyrule, but Impa sometimes wondered if the areas were supposed to betray scenes of Hyrule before… or during the war. Slowy, she raised the lens to her eye, and tried to comprehend the rush of emotions that came soon after.

Beautiful, vibrant colors of all pallets dyed the canvases with shades Impa was sure she had forgotten existed. The essence of every painting seemed to glow as if made from sunlight itself. Pink wild flowers bloomed in Hyrule Field. Gentle, orange smoke billowed from the top of Death Mountain. Impa swore she could hear the shimmering, blue waterfalls of Zora's Domain. And yet, every single painting held one thing in common. In the center, stood a lone figure garbed in green, doing various, adventurous activities, bringing beauty to everything he encountered: The Hero of Time.

The experience only lasted for a few moments before Impa tore herself away, charging for the nearest exit. She needed to be alone until the tears subsided.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like drabble/one-shot collection idea! :)**


	2. The Blue Rose

**Zelink couple: Hyrule Warriors**

 **Prompt: spring**

~The Blue Rose~

"Hey! Link! Look!"

A wisp of sparkles fluttered past the soldier's head.

"What about these?" Proxi pondered, planting her bottom in a bed of yellow daisies.

Link thought about her offer. "Hm. I don't know… Yellow doesn't seem right."

"Hmpf." She huffed, lazily gliding over to sit on his shoulder. "We've been looking for _hours._ When will you be done? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, and it's been about twenty minutes to be exact," he chuckled, his sapphire gaze still scanning the open field. One of Link's hands busied itself by thoughtfully stroking his chin, the other tenderly grasping a brilliant bundle of baby pink lilies, fuchsia dapples dancing on rims of the petals. It was noon, and while the troops took a short hour to eat during their tactical advances, Link figured there was someone special who could use a much needed treat.

Proxi sighed, grasping the brim of his ear and lay flat on her stomach in dramatic exasperation. Suddenly, something vibrant caught her eye. "Link!" She tugged on his hear.

"Hold on just a few more minutes, I promise."

"No, look!"

Link obliged and was met with something he was sure had to be the result of magic. Hidden in the midst of the daisies stood a lone, cobalt-shaded rose. Never had he lived to see a spring produce something so brilliant, so rare. "This is perfect!"

After plucking the phenomenon from its pedestal, Link jumped as an unexpected presence joined his adventure.

"What is perfect?"

Link whirled around, his heart edging into his throat, bouquet hidden behind his back. Proxi giggled.

Locks filled with sundrops framed a suspecting blue gaze as Princess Zelda stood, waiting for an answer.

"Um… I was just…" Link muttered.

"Why are you all the way out here? Are you not hungry?" Genuine concern flooded her voice. Zelda glanced over her shoulder, referring to the soldiers chowing down in their makeshift camp.

Thankfully, Proxi kept her mouth shut this time, fiddling with Link's earing.

Taking a deep breath, Link revealed his motives, offering the lilies centered around the mystical, blue rose.

"Are… are these for me?" Zelda gasped, hesitantly reaching for them.

At a loss for words, Link smiled, a blush settling in his expression.

"This color rose! I have never seen a thing like it." Before he could respond, the Princess of Hyrule stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, careful not to crush her new gift. "Thank you, Link."

Not a second too soon, the soldier reciprocated her advance, embracing Zelda's soft form. A beautiful scent, more so than the entire field of flowers, preoccupied his thoughts. "You're welcome, Princess."

 **A** / **N: Some fluff**


	3. Summer Rain

**Zelink couple: Skyward Sword**

 **Prompt: summer**

~Summer Rain~

"I can't remember the last time we were here." Zelda sat at water's edge, her bare feet scattering tiny aquatic plants.

Link sighed, eyes still shut as he continued to lay his head in her lap. Zelda ran her fingers through his hair, peeking at his bare chest now and again as the sun's rays shined off of his brilliant skin. She had not a care in the world for the little scars that etched stories into his chest. She found them sad, yet charming; they were apart of their history. The couple had began building a surface colony along with a few other brave Skyloftians. A year had passed since their lives were turned upside-down, and the pair decided to finally submit to the inevitable just a few short months since the colony began: a courtship.

"This was one of my favorite islands, a place that only we knew," she muttered, lost in thought.

Link heaved another happy sigh, "It's still a place that only we know about, right? I've never seen anyone else here before."

"I suppose you're right." Zelda started to massage the tips of his ears.

"You're going to make me fall asleep."

"What else is new?"

Link stuck his tongue out at her but said nothing.

She continued to admire their little place. It was an sky island on the edge of the populated ones, rarely visited by people with better things to do. A magic, never ending spring bubbled from the small isle, cascading a shimmering rain into the clouds below. Overhead, their Loftwings fluttered lazily in the summer sky.

Zelda took in a short breath, pondering if she should ask the question that had been weighing on her mind for quite some time.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing," she insisted.

Link chuckled, eyes still closed. "You do that when you want to say something but think better of it."

She poked his nose, "Right again you are."

"Sooo?" He finally opened his eyes, squinting at the sun, trying to see her face against the blinding light.

"Well… I've been thinking for a while, what would you have done if none of this had ever happened?"

"None of what? The war?" Link sat up, swiveling around to face her, legs crossed.

"Yeah, everything since the goddess ceremony."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at. You mean between us?" he asked, heart thudding at the thought. _What would I have done?_

She nodded, averting his gaze and fidgeting with the orange frill of her short summer dress.

"I-" Link started but paused. He fretted over the worried look in her eyes, knowing the longer it took to answer, the worse it would get. "We were-are-best friends. It took you getting kidnapped by a black tornado to make me really realize what I had. My feelings had be apparent for a good while before that, but my head was so deeply stuffed in the clouds I never did anything about it. Looking back I sometimes wonder if Groose would have won you over in the end. I certainly wasn't good at communicating."

Zelda giggled, her laughter crescendoing into a cackle.

"What!?" He shoved her a little, slightly offended.

"I would have ended up with Stritch before that oaf."

"Rude," he teased.

"Well, Stritch can be creepy, but he's nice in the end. ALL of us have grown since then, but I promise I had my mind on another certain someone during that time."

"Really?" Link asked, a tiny smirk appearing at the corner of his lips.

"Really." Zelda leaned in, planting a long, meaningful kiss on his smile.

With one hand, Link brushed her jawline, taking in her familiar scent and thinking of how her lips always reminded him of summer rain. With the other hand, he pressed on his pants pocket to triple check that the ring was still there. _Not just yet,_ he thought.

 **A/N: Some more fluff. Thanks for reading!**


	4. For an Eternity

**Zelink couple: Hyrule Warriors**

 **Prompt: Eternity**

~For an Eternity~

"Impa told me you'd be expecting me," Link announced, stalking up behind the princess.

Zelda didn't respond, her legs dangling over the bridge which doubled as the entrance to Castle Town.

Link seated himself next to her still form, joyfully watching the ripples of the moat swirl this way and that.

"I- I need to tell you something before we move any further with what we have started," she mumbled, the crack in her voice dramatically altering Link's mood.

He studied her face, discovering dried tear streaks. "Zelda I- I mean Princess… was I… too forward last night?" He stumbled over his words, trying to figure out where he had went wrong.

She broke her frown a little, letting out a half-chuckle. "No, no. I saw your kiss coming from a mile away, and believe me when I say I would have stopped you if I was uncomfortable." She placed her hand over his white knuckles as he gripped the wooden planks of the bridge.

Relief washed over the soldier and he blushed, taking her hand. "G-good."

"You have done nothing wrong. Actually, _I_ have deceived you."

Link's entire body tensed again as he continued to search her expression for answers, but she kept her eyes averted.

"Do you remember that day when Cia opened multiple Gates of Souls because she held the entire Triforce along with part of Ganondorf's soul? There was so much power being tossed around…" She crossed her arms and squinted, as if trying to remember something. "That night when we thought the war was over, I had a dream, or at least I thought it was a dream. I was visited by a woman who reminded me, and I know this sounds far-fetched, but she reminded me of myself. All she said was, 'It is time for you to fully awaken.'"

"What does that mean?" Link asked, taking care to soften his words. He could see the tears in her eyes fighting to escape again.

"She placed her hand on my head and… I saw _everything._ Every life, every person I once knew, every moment, every scream, every laugh, every tear, every face of you. Link… I knew a little of what I was but now that I fully understand? I cannot even begin to describe what I have, no, what _we_ have been through. So I decided to show you." Tucked away in the fabric of her clothes, she pulled out a small, blue object. "This is the the Ocarina of Time, and ancient family heirloom used by the Hero of Time himself. In other words, used by you."

"I don't fully understand-"

"I know, but you will. My vision gave me the power to do so with the Ballad of the Goddess. But I must ask: Do you wish to accept the information I have to offer you, even if your entire life's perspective could shift dramatically?"

"It already has, a few times in fact." He cracked a smile.

Zelda just shook her head, chuckling, "Always with the jokes." Smothering the nonsense with solemnity, she put the porcelain to her lips and played a sweet song.

Before the final notes sounded, the land before Link evaporated, and he was transported into a plain of clouds, standing upon nothing and overlooking everything. Hyrule castle stood below, barely discernable through the swirl of fog.

"So you have decided to accept the memory of your past lives."

Link whirled around to face a powerful shape, gaping in awe at what seemed like himself, but drastically different all the same. Clad in silver armor and blue and red war paint, the man held a strange, double-helix sword, its tip planted in the clouds, his stature reminding Link of a statue. White hair fluttered in the thin air, blue eyes piercing into Link's gaze.

"Who-" Link started.

"I am the Fierce Deity, guardian of the Goddess Realm."

"And you are… me?"

Instead of responding, the deity bridged the gap between them, and before Link could react, placed a hand on Link's forehead.

Hundreds of scenes whirled from one to another, etching themselves in Link's mind, every cut, every bruise, every emotion, every death witnessed. All was made clear. Seconds later, Link found himself on his knees, staring at the invisible barrier that held him above the clouds. He frantically searched for the deity, but all he heard was a fading voice.

"I was asked by Goddess Hylia to aid her. I became flesh, implementing my spirit with new memories to bring the citizens of our land together and stand against the Evil that threatened all. When we succeeded, we did so by mere blessing, and the peace would only last a short time. It was then that I vowed myself to protect Hylia for all eternity as she too, decided to become flesh and fight for this world with me… forever."

"Link? Link!"

Link gasped, sitting straight up into Zelda's arms. They were still on the bridge, but she had pulled him away from the edge to prevent him from falling.

"Are you alright? What did you see?" she muttered, wiping the hair from his eyes and a trail of blood that seeped out of his nose.

"E-everything. Just like you said I would. Those places that Cia melded together, I remember them. Everything we've been through... I remember myself… and you." he stated, his hand brushing her jawline, blue eyes studying every inch of her face. "My Goddess. My Zelda."

Silent tears found the worn trails from before as Zelda tried to find her words. "I-I am so sorry! I knew very well what I had asked of you, and yet I asked anyway. These lives, f-full of so much pain… I chose this for us. I let myself use you up because I knew you would never fail m-me or leave my side. You were the only one I trusted, the only one I knew who would keep Hyrule safe," she sobbed.

"Zelda-"

"I s-should have done this alone. It was my duty, my ONE duty."

"HYLIA," Link demanded.

Taken aback, Zelda waited for his anger to rise, but he simply pulled her face closer to his, kissing her tear-stained lips.

Link pulled away just far enough to rest his forehead against hers as she continued to sob. "You didn't use me. I knew very well what you had asked of me. Every moment in every life was worth what sits before me. I will destroy time itself before I leave your side, and if we were to separate, you will find me at the edges of the universe, searching for you… for an eternity."

 **A/N: Yay feels. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Never Enough

**Zelink couple: Skyward Sword**

 **Prompt: Time**

~Never Enough~

"What kept you so long, Sleepyhead?" Zelda giggled, moonlight shining onto her golden hair through the cracks in the roof of the Sealed Temple. She sat comfortably on the stairs leading to the Master Sword.

"Sorry, my dear, I've been very tired lately, but I always keep my promises to you, don't I?" Link teased. He hobled over to her to sit next to her, stiff from his daily activities.

"Yes I suppose you do, but I can still tease you, can't I?" she shoved him a little. "So… what would you like to do this evening? Your choice." A spark of playfulness flickered in her sky-colored eyes. She inched closer to him, kissing his neck and jawline repeatedly. "But I understand if you wish to rest."

"Still find me handsome, do you?" he chuckled, taking her into his lap.

She nestled into him, stretching her legs out to the side, careful not twist her white dress in an uncomfortable position. "Always." She rested her forehead on his jawline, mumbling, "What were you up to today?"

"The usual. Groose needed some help with village orders. I found myself stuck with the paperwork. He has it in his head that he should be doing all of the physical labor. Says 'he owes me' and 'I've done enough in my life.'"

"Are you offended?" she chuckled. "You deserve a break."

"No!" Link scoffed, but then said, "Well maybe a little…"

Zelda snickered again, and he squeezed her tighter.

"How about you?"

Zelda sighed, "Oh just keeping the girls in line. You know how they can get."

"I don't believe I've met any of them in person," He stated, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know they can only come here when needed," Zelda muttered.

"At least the three of them let you visit me, even if only twice a year," he whispered.

"Is today the summer or winter solstice? I'm so busy that I forget sometimes."

"Winter." As if on cue, Link shuddered from the chilled air of the temple.

"I wish I could feel it… are you warm enough?" Zelda pulled away a little, concern showing in her glowing gaze.

"Be glad you can't feel it. And I promise I'm fine," he insisted.

Changing the subject, Zelda inquired, "Did you decide yet on how we should spend our evening?"

"If it doesn't matter to you, can we just stay like this? I would do more… but I'm so tired. I'm sorry, Zel…"

She smiled. "Shh, I'm not bothered at all. When the time comes, we can do more." After winking and pecking him on the lips, she nuzzled into him once more, just able to make out the soft pattering of his pulse. "Oh how I've missed that sound."

"What sound?"

"This." She placed her hand on his chest, taking in as much of his being as she could. "Some days I find myself forgetting about what mortality was like. How… how long has it been again?"

"Five years and sixty-four days," Link replied immediately.

"I'm sorry…"

"For?"

"Being gone so long."

He hugged leaned his forehead against hers. "You have no need to be sorry, my dear. You were simply called elsewhere. I can guarantee I'm going to join you soon."

A sudden wave of sadness washed over her. "Do you think Zelly can sense it?"

"She's so busy with her little rascals I'm sure it isn't hurting her too much," Link chuckled.

"I miss her."

"Not as much as she misses her mom," he cooed.

Not long passed before Link began struggling to stay awake.

Zelda insisted, "Please, this may be our last time like this. Let me hold you…"

The hero complied, switching positions with the goddess. Zelda cradled him, humming his favorite melodies until he was fast asleep.

All too soon, Link found himself being awakened by the coming dawn, sunbeams illuminating his silver locks. The old warrior had been placed in the most comfortable position Zelda could set him in on the freezing stone floor, yet he felt just as rested as ever. Every joint creaked as he hobbled to his feet, tightening his overcoat. He wandered outside, old packed snow crunching below his boots. Making his way to a small, yet elegant headstone, he stopped to admire it and what lie beneath.

"I miss you already…" Link's voice cracked. He read the message the stone gave for the thousandth time.

'Here rests Zelda, wife, mother, goddess, heroine. May her kingdom thrive in peace.'

"You always wanted to feel the solid ground beneath your feet here with your people. I promise you will again someday, and I will be at your side. There's just never enough time in one life, but I will join you soon, my love."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading**


	6. Even in Death

**Zelink couple: Twilight Princess**

 **Prompt: Death**

~Even in Death~

"She has been so antsy lately," Zelda cooed sleepily, rocking her daughter to a fro as the little girl cried.

Link mumbled something incoherent, sitting up in bed, but then said with eyes barely open, "You want me to feed her?"

Zelda laughed, giving little Zelda her breast, "You happen to not have the right tools for that."

"Oh yeah." He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself more.

"Go back to sleep, Sweety. I can handle her."

Link stood, admiring his wife in the glint of the full moon from their balcony doors. Her eyes nearly glowing as much as her skin. After all of the time spent with her, he was still unsure if she was made from finest porcelain, yet so full of life. Zelda didn't stop him from wandering over to hug her from behind. "Come sit," he said.

Quietly, Link led her to sit in the crook of his legs as Zelda continued to hum a lullaby. He rested his chin on her shoulder and admired their child, rubbing his wife's arms with his hands. Soon, the girl quieted her fussing, drinking greedily.

"Zelly is going to look just like you, I know it," Zelda whispered, interrupting her lullaby for only a moment.

"Poor kid," Link muttered. "The only useful trait she would get is the ability to herd goats."

"Oh hush, you know that is not the truth."

Link's only response was a sleepy kiss on her neck, but he didn't pull away afterwards. Instead, he let his lips feel the soft pattering of her pulse, taking in her sweet, familiar scent.

Soon, Zelly's little blue eyes were shut tight, and after a quick burping, Zelda lied her back down to sleep, hopefully until morning.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zelda whispered, noticing his hungry stare with a flushed smile across her face.

"I just… I don't know," Link replied. "As much as I love the thought of her growing up, I never want stuff like this to end. She's perfect. Your... perfect." He locked eyes with hers, noticing a strange expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

A few tears pricked at her gaze and she joined him again, straddling him in a warm hug. "I do not know. I just know I feel the same about you. After everything we have been through, there is no one I would rather have in your place at my side."

Link ran his fingers through her loose hair with one hand and stroked her back with another, sliding along the silk of her thin nightgown. He rocked her a little, counting every beat of her heart.

Zelda pulled away, her emotion changing rapidly to that of something mischievous. "We can always have more than one."

Link grinned as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Zelda twitched in her sleep, strange shadows dancing in her head. She faintly knew her body lied in the arms of her husband, but something kept trying to pull her away, threatening to rip her from reality. A looming figure kept inching closer and closer…

Zelda woke with a shiver, hoping her strange movement didn't wake Link, but sure enough, his instincts had already kicked in and he stared at her. Link said nothing, simply studying her face for a moment before his eyes widened, feral and alert. His head whipped around to the end of their bed, attention locking onto a shadow that stood, looming over Zelly's crib. Without hesitation, he lept out of bed, grabbing for the Ordonian sword that always leaned against their nightstand for this exact reason. Within seconds, the blade was drawn, steel glinting in sync with the fangs of his scowl.

Too afraid to scream, Zelda sat in bed, trembling uncontrollably. A million thoughts ran through her mind. _Do I stand? Do I call for help? Who is he? What does he want? Would he hurt my daughter if I moved? How did he get past the guards?_

The blood from her face drained as she saw an unfamiliar sword jammed through the door's metal handles, barring anyone from entering.

A deep cackled came from the cloaked figure, his focus entirely on Link. "What a beautiful family."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Link hissed.

The shadow clicked his tongue. "Dear, dear, Hero of Twilight. While you live in luxury because of who you saved, you forget about those you didn't. My family was murdered in that war, and I am here to return the favor."

With a cry that finally woke the baby, Link lunged forward, blade clashing with the newly drawn dagger of the intruder. Zelda finally stood, unarmed but waiting for a chance to snatch baby Zelda and run; her worry for her child forced her to forget about the barred door. Link struggled with the unknown man, parrying jabs and trying to land a hit of his own. Zelda's heart thudded in fear of the dagger hitting it's mark, for not a link of chainmail protected the hero's bare chest.

Finally, Zelda seized the chance to hop over the bed and make her way to Zelly as Link forced the man against the wall with one arm, the other raising his sword to strike. But as Zelda reached for her daughter, she paused when Link cried out in pain. The shadow had landed a vicious gash in Link's thigh, causing the hero to let up on his grip a little. Taking advantage of Link's hesitation, the man forced Link away with unexpected speed, diving past a counter attack and headed straight for the queen.

Raising her hands in defense, but too slow to summon any sort of magic in time, the intruder wrangled Zelda by the hair and flipped her around so that his blade just barely broke the skin of her throat, glinting in the moonlight.

Link paused in his advance.

Hot tears slid down the queen's face as she prepared for anything, Zelly screaming in the background. In a situation like this, she prayed the guards didn't try to enter their chambers just yet.

Teeth grit in pain, Link stood tall, letting the invader see that his wound meant nothing as his blood stained the floor. "Let her go."

"You have to make a choice, Hero." He let go of Zelda's hair and flipped out another blade from his sleeve, pointing it at their frightened daughter. "Which do you want to keep?" As Zelda cried out at his words, the assassin ordered, "Shut up or I'll end you both!"

For the first time in years, overwhelming fear threatened to wash him away. Link pleaded, "I don't know who you are! Please explain to me what I did wrong!"

"You have to the count of ten to make your choice."

"I tried to save everyone I came across-"

"Ten, nine-"

Link's heart pounded out of control, the sound trying to deafen him.

"Eight-"

He locked eyes with his wife as she glanced to the distraught little Zelda. He knew who she wanted him to pick.

"Seven,six-"

"PLEASE!" the hero shouted, dropping to his knees.

"Five-"

Zelda swallowed, barely able to under the weight of steel. A familiar, rush of power surged through her bones.

"Four-"

Link started sobbing. "WAIT-"

"Three-"

Zelda's hand closest to the man's chest inched it's way higher and higher without his knowledge.

"Two-"

With a blinding light and an audible crack, Zelda sent as many bolts of electricity through her captor as she could muster, sending him crashing through the glass doors of the balcony behind her into the night. His screams became less audible as he fell.

"Zelda!" Link rushed forward, ignoring the glass shards that cut his bare feet, sword clanging to the ground.

Zelda stood, a small smile of accomplishment on her face; she opened her mouth but only an indecipherable gurgle came out.

The king caught his wife as a wave of blood ran from her throat. Flustered, he lowered her to the floor, trying to shut the wound without choking her. "Z-Zelda stay here! Hold s-still-" He let go of the wound just for a moment to yank a sheet from their bed. His sobs grew more desperate as the white cloth was soaked seconds later, blood, trickling from her mouth as well.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" he screamed at the door.

Zelda raised a bloody hand to his face, trying to calm his hysteria. There were too many words she wanted to say. She knew taking her eyes off of his face would be the end, but her gaze refused to stay completely focused. She sputtered, desperately trying to say how much she loved him.

"I love you. Please don't go. I love you t-too much, Zelda…" Link muttered through sobs.

Moments later her hand fell from his face.

The King of Hyrule cradled his wife as their child continued to scream, rocking her lifeless body. He had let go of her wound when the crimson stopped flowing and buried his face in her hair, the scent of blood overwhelming his senses. Through the stains, her skin continued to glow in the moonlight as she was still perfect, even in death. Link barely heard the guards burst through the door through his cries of agony.

 **A/N:** **I actually made myself cry a little while writing this. Granted I was listening to Host of Seraphim by Dead Can Dance which helped it along, but still I usually listen to music while writing and yet I've never cried before during the process. Let me know what you think! I take requests on FB (Zelda - Holder of Wisdom) and Tumblr (URL: KobaltWolf Blog: Holder of Wisdom). I wouldn't mind if you PM'd me a request on this site either. Just know I may take a while to write it.**


	7. Zelda's Legend

**A/N: So my friend told me I should write something in light of my little theory of the games actually being named after Link. I had fun with this ~**

"Oh, Hilda! Maybe this is too cheesy. What if he doesn't read it?" Zelda muttered, burying her face in her pillow and pushing her laptop aside.

Hilda scoffed, "You think he wouldn't? Are you kidding? He reads all of your writings."

"What are you two blathering about over there?" Midna yawned, nearly asleep in her math book. "I hear self-doubt again."

The trio normally spent their evenings studying in their dorm room, Zelda working away on her philosophy homework of the top bunk bed when she wasn't practicing in the music department, Hilda silently clicking away at her graphic design work at the desk, and Midna either sleeping in her single bed across the room or casually studying her general school work.

Zelda said nothing as she continued to stare at the page she was beginning to hate more and more the longer she edited her writing.

"She's worried Link won't like his birthday surprise," Hilda responded, clicking away at her keyboard.

Midna made a face. "But he loves Pokemon plushies."

"I got him more than just that…" Zelda chuckled. "I am finally finishing up this fifty-chapter story I started last year for him last year. He has no idea about it. But every time I try to edit it I end up finding too many things I want to fix," Zelda explained.

"FIFTY?" Midna asked.

"Yeah… I have hobbies you know."

"I don't know how you find the time."

Zelda shrugged. "Well he has been asking me for a while why I 'stopped writing.'" Little did he know, Zelda had been working harder than ever.

"So like… you know you can't get that published by tomorrow," Midna stated.

"I'm not looking to publish it.. I'm just giving him the printed copy whenever I can finish editing the last chapter!" Zelda sunk back into her pillow and grumpily moaned in dramatic exasperation.

"Zelda," Hilda insisted, not looking away from her screen, "you know he's going to love it. Just go pay your outrageous printing fee and print it already. I have a binder you can stick it in if you have nothing else."

"Just give me a moment to contemplate life, then I'll go. Trust me, I picked out a binder for it a long time ago," Zelda replied.

Midna let out another huge yawn once more before putting in some earbuds and giving up on her math proofs. "I hope it works out, Zel. Let me know what his face looked like. I'm going to try to head to sleep early."

"What's the story even about?" Hilda pondered.

Zelda blushed, "W-well… It's sorta… an adventure about a hero and a princess. But I promise it's not overly cliche!"

"It sounds cliche." Hilda smirked and gave a sly glance at her friend.

Zelda frowned. "You're not helping me with the confidence levels."

"Kidding! Geez. What did you name it?"

"I… haven't decided yet.

Hilda said, "Well if you ever need art for it, you know who to ask."

"Thanks." Anxiety nipping at her heels, Zelda forced herself to transfer the story onto a thumb drive and head for the computer lab silently convincing herself she had done all she could.

* * *

Zelda tapped her foot nervously. She sat on the edge of the campus fountain waiting for Link to arrive, knowing he passed through the area on his way to the men's dorms. She wore her favorite purple dress with the hi-low skirt, silver heels, and his favorite perfume. Next to her sat her backpack with his gift inside.

Finally, she caught sight of his green jacket. She stood, heart-thudding harder when he took sight of her, a breeze catching her loose hair and skirt. Shad and Ravio immediately smirked and ducked away, leaving Link to his girl.

"Well hi there, Beautiful," he murmured, grinning through a blush and stepping just inches away, opening his arms for a hug. "I didn't get the wrong time for our date tonight, did I?"

"No," Zelda said, her voice muffled against his chest. "I just couldn't wait."

"You could've texted me to meet you here. I almost went the long way around to grab a coffee with the guys."

She pulled away, smiling and still trying to suppress her nerves. "But I wanted to surprise you."

"You look… amazing," Link confessed before kissing her forehead. "The best surprise," he laughed.

"That's not all," she said. Holding her breath, she pawed at her bag. _This is it._

Link beamed when she pulled out the Pokemon plush. "Aw! I love Leafeon. Thank you so much!"

Before he could hug her again, she pulled out the binder. "And… and this."

Confused at first, Link tucked the plush under his arm to study the mysterious gift. Opening the gold, glimmering binder, his eyes studied her words. Moments later, he found the need to sit down at the edge of the fountain, drinking in every line of the story. He was on page ten before he realized he had left Zelda standing there.

"This… is a story about us?" he asked, incredulous.

Zelda had a difficult time with eye contact all of the sudden. "Y-yes. I wanted to make you something special this time. I'm sorry if it sucks."

"Sucks!? You're lucky it's Friday because I know what I'm doing all weekend." Link stood up to face her again, leaning in for a kiss laced with gratitude. "I was starting to worry you didn't like writing anymore."

The tension in her joints finally ebbed a little. "You… you really like it so far?"

"Of course I do. Your skill has always baffled me. By the way, I didn't see a title."

"That's the thing… I haven't decided yet."

"Well I guess I'll have to finish it then and maybe I can help."

"Can I be there when you do?" she asked.

"Only if I can read to you."

She giggled, burying her face in his chest. "Happy birthday, Link."

* * *

The pair spent the weekend together. Midna and Hilda made sure to find things to do outside of their dorm room, giving the couple maximum privacy. Zelda made a little blanket fort by taping her sheets to the ceiling around her bunk. She borrowed Hilda's desk lamp and extension cord for cozy reading light. Link leaned against a mound of pillows and munched on Oreos that his girlfriend fed him. Zelda lied next to him, smooshing the plush Leafeon between her body and his. Link read the story aloud, never tiring or stopping even when Zelda dozed off now and again. She new every word of that story, and while she was nervous to hear it read aloud, the enthusiasm of his buttery voice silenced her worries. Now she simply lay with her head on his chest, listening to his heart and hanging on every word. She took extra delight when his pulse sped up during the actiony parts.

On the evening of the second day, Zelda began to dread the last chapter, but for a different reason than before.

"Chapter fifty, Dawn of the Final Day," Link read.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's almost over," she stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Link said, voice cracking a little from overuse. "But I have to know if the hero gets with the princess."

Zelda smirked again, hugging his chest tighter.

Link continued to read. "Link, the Hero of Time, stepped toward the Hylian princess. 'Will I ever see you again?'"

The enchanted scene danced behind Zelda's eyelids. Princess Zelda sent her hero back in time to relive his childhood and stop the Seven Year War from ever happening in the first place, saving the lives of the Skyloftians and preventing the mixing of the Light and Twilight realm. It ended with the child hero and young princess meeting each other again in the castle garden, ready to start a new beginning.

Link closed the binder, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm both exhausted but excited. I need to know what happens! Will they ever see Midna and Hilda again? Will the officially build a colony on the surface? A floating castle is nice and all but I'd want to explore! You should publish this, Zel. I mean… unless this is private." Link fumbled with his words. "I j-just mean to say you're such a good writer."

"I know what you meant, Silly," she reassured. "I would change our names to something else, but maybe someday."

"Did you come up with a title yet?"

Zelda bit her lip, looking up at him. "I want to name it after the hero. How about 'The Legend of Link'? Too obvious?"

"How about 'The Legend of Zelda'?

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I said after the hero, not the princess."

"But that is naming it after the hero! Link _is_ Zelda's legend. It's almost like naming it after the both of them… or the both of us," he announced, grinning a clever grin.

"That could work. Hm… 'The Legend of Zelda.' It has a good ring."

"I'll say." Link slid down so that his face rested on the blankets next to hers. "Thank you, for everything. This weekend was better than I could have imagined. I can't imagine the amount of work you put into this" He leaned forward for an affectionate kiss.

Heart swelling with pride at the amazing man she could claim as her own, she simply whispered, "You'll never stop being worth it, my Legend."

 **A/N: ZELINK CONFIRMED lol. You can PM me a Zelink couple and a one word prompt and I'll possibly write you a drabble if I'm available.**


	8. May I Have This Dance?

~May I Have This Dance?~

"Welcome to the Princess's twentieth birthday celebration! If you wish to dance with her, simply offer her the flower you were given at the gates. Place it in the vase next to her throne, and offer her your hand. Oh! Here she comes now!" an attendant shouted over the murmur of the gathered crowd that lingered in the ballroom, casually chatting and grabbing horderves off of the servants' trays.

Link twisted the lily steam in his hands nervously. He had gotten out of training late, and the consequence with a huge line of people already waiting to dance with the princess. There were audible gasps as a shining, poised figure took the hand of a guard and gracefully floated down the stairway to stand in front of her throne. Her gown was a glimmering red with gold embroidery weaving intricate designs through the silk. Her brunette locks sat atop her head and a golden diadem with a glittering emerald framed her face, failing to overtake her natural beauty.

"Ech! It's too bad we're way back 'ere eh, Horrus? I mean, look at the rack on that one! Would love to get up close."

Link frowned, his attention turning to a pair of young men standing in front of him.

"Yer right, Durk," the lanky, bird-faced one responded, licking his upper lip. "Maybe if our hands "slipped," she'd let us off the hook."

The first one laughed over the music, stroking his sad excuse for facial hair. "We'd just tell 'er we can't dance or somethin." He was a larger fellow, shorter than his friend, but the distinct black soot on his grimy hands reminded Link of a blacksmith. He continued, "Wait! Wait! I got it! I'll go for the top… and YOU can "accidently" slide your hand down too far, eh? You're an ass man, aint yeh?"

The tall one snorted. "You know me too well! This is the one chance we got to do it! The boys back home will be so jealous." He cackled harder, spit flying on the person in front of him.

It took every ounce of power to keep Link from saying something, especially when he started to smell alcohol on their breath. _Zelda is already taking time out of her special day for her guests, let alone putting up with these losers,_ he thought.

He tried to focus on other folks as the line plodded along ever so slowly. People of all ages swept along with the music, the romantics leaning in a little closer to their sweethearts than the old couples who swayed in smaller circles, enjoying each other's company. What felt like an hour of tolerating the idiots in front of him and holding on to every shred of patience he had, Link notice the line was actually getting significantly shorter. Only a few stood in front of him.

"She's still going," he muttered to himself, admiring the princess's stamina as she gave her subtle smile and energy to each and every one of her guests. For a split second, Link could have sworn she locked eyes with him, and he glanced away immediately after. _Why am I even in line? I don't know how to dance well and I'm not even going to be able to make eye contact!_

Link dreaded the moment that Horrus held out his hand to Zelda, barely even able to keep his composure in his drunken state. The princess held her smile, but Link was sure he saw her nose crinkle at the scent of her new dance partner.

"Aye get her!" Durk mumbled, eyes still focused on the beauty's chest.

Link was waiting for something awful to occur when another figure caught his eye. A small girl, about seven summers old or so, delicately offered her flower to a boy about her age, a glimmer of affection in her eye. Delight filled her expression when he took the offering, but Link's heart fell when the boy started laughing, elbowing his friend who awkwardly waited for the scene to end, unsure whether to speak up or go along with it. Tears filled the girl's eyes at her crush's mocking and she dashed away, broken-hearted. Link glared at the young boy who took no notice, but was distracted again at a loud yelp.

Horrus held his hand in pained, looking shocked and offended as Zelda stood next to him, frowning. "Disrespect will get you nowhere in my presence," she huffed, her glare fixating on the next person in line.

Durk cracked under pressure. "Come on, buddy! Let's put some ice on that," he said with a shudder in his voice. Swiftly avoiding further confrontation, the pair scurried away, leaving Link next in line.

Zelda's glare met his eyes, softening when she realized Link had no affiliation with the knuckle-heads. His heart pounded as he clutched the lily tighter.

"Are you next?" she asked sweetly, stepping closer, threatening to intimidate whatever courage Link had left.

"I- uh… yes. I mean-" he stuttered, stopping to think for a moment. "Actually…"

Curious, Princess Zelda's knowing look flickered past Link to where the little girl had dashed away. _Did she see what happened too?_ Link pondered.

Link finally finished his sentence. "There is someone else who may need this flower," he stated, looking to the floor. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"No worries, my dear. Next time," she said, her warm tone making Link almost regret his choice.

The trainee lumbered away, in search of the broken-heart. Sniffling caught his attention next to the candy counter as his gaze locked on a familiar pink dress. The little girl sat in a chair, hands over her eyes. Her golden curls bounced to and fro when she rejected her friend's pleas to 'have some candy and feel better.'

Link stepped over to the pair, getting down on one knee at eye-level. The girl's friend gasped and nudged her frantically. "Excuse me, Miss," Link said, holding out his flower.

The girl looked up, wiping snot and tears away to get a better look. Wide-eyed, she waited for Link to say more.

"It seems as though you are having a rough day. May I have this dance?"

Her friend squealed, shaking her even harder.

Incredulous, the girl accepted Link's flower and hopped off of her chair, unable to look away from his face.

Taking her by the hand, Link wandered off to where the girl's rejector would be sure to see. "So, little miss, my name is Link. What's yours?"

"J-jemmie," she mumbled.

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you, Mister. Y-your very handsome."

Link smiled, overtaken by a warm feeling in his stomach. "Thank you, but not as handsome as you are beautiful."

She giggled, wiping the last tear away.

"Now," Link began, "I'm not very good at dancing so you'll have to teach me." He looked down at her and winked.

"Okay."

Link let her lead, nearly having to hunch over as she awkwardly pulled him this way and that, her curls bobbing to the rhythm of the song. He shot a sly smirk to her ex-crush as he watched, arms crossed and angry. The duo was having too much fun dancing and eating sweets with her friend Sara before the music finally came to an end.

"Wow," Link said. "Time flies when you're having fun with a couple of fine, young ladies."

The girls giggled but then looked sad when they realized it was time to go home.

"If your parents are fine with it, you can come visit me at the castle sometime. I'm training to join the Hylian army so I won't be going anywhere," Link suggested.

The girl's parents showed up moments later, giving him an appreciative smile for spending time with them. Sara dashed away, but Jemmie stayed a moment more.

"Thank you, Mister Link," she gave him a quick hug and ran after Sara.

Link smiled as he watched them go.

"Excuse me, Mister Link?" a warm voice said from behind.

A shiver went up the trainee's back. Link turned to see Princess Zelda standing alone, bright sapphire eyes shining expectantly. She looked tired, yet there was some sort of wild energy that danced behind her pupils, unrelenting in light of her physical state.

She said, "I asked my musicians to save one more song after everyone else had gone. I believe I have time for one more. May I have this dance?" Her expression melted into something that Link did not expect from the confident ruler: uncertainty.

"Yes, of course Your Majesty," Link bowed and held out his hand.

As the last of the crowd dissipated, Zelda nodded to her remaining musicians, and a gentle waltz filled the room.

"I-I'm not a good dancer," Link admitted, swallowing hard.

"Relax soldier. Nothing could compare to those oafs from earlier. The nerve!" she huffed, leading the dance.

Link's hand that rested on her lower back moved up a little, and his other gripped her left hand a bit tighter.

Zelda studied his face. "I feel like I have seen you before."

"W-well I am a trainee for the Hylian Army, so I live here. My great-grandfather served in honor of his friend saving his life after a raid in their home village during the War of Darkness. Ordon was it? I suppose my dream is to help like he did." Link shut his mouth, realizing he had started to ramble.

"That is not quite it. There is something else about you that seems familiar to me, like an old friend," she muttered.

Link just gave a crooked smile, trying to hold eye contact and not step on her feet.

"Anyhow, I saw what you did for that little one. You made her very happy."

"You saw that?" He blushed deeper.

"Such kindness is not something I run into often. It always seems like everyone has their own agenda these days, never stopping to really look into the eyes of another."

There was something about those words that largely eased Link's tension. Though his heart never stopped fighting to escape his body, he was able to study her… _really_ look into her soul, and what he saw behind those sapphire eyes was something he would never forget.

The couple danced in silence until the music stopped all too soon. Bidding him a thank you and a good night, Zelda swept away, leaving Link to stare after the mystery that was his new dream.

 **A/N: This one is random lol. No one asked for it but I wrote it anyway. Hope you enjoyed :) You can PM me a Zelink couple and a one-word prompt and I'll write you a drabble if I am free.**


	9. Unspoken Truth

**Some SS Zelink requested by Leina16. Thanks so much for the request!**

~Unspoken Truth~

Link ran as hard as he possibly could.

"Where is she!?" he huffed to himself. "I have to find her before Groose does."

Birds scattered in the wake of his mad dash. Skyloftians looked at him only slightly more confused than usual.

As Link rounded the corner to the dormitory, he collided with another running figure.

With a muffled 'omf' he landed on something soft.

"Ow! Hey!" a familiar voice protested.

"Zelda?" Link muttered, raising his head to meet a pair of blue eyes staring down at him in a daze, inches from his face. When he realized why his landing was so soft, he couldn't move.

"Get off you dork," she huffed, face as pink a her dress.

"S-sorry Zel, I didn't mean to," Link said, helping her up as well.

"What were you doing running around like that?" She frowned, dusting off her clothes.

"What were _you_ doing?" Link shot back.

"Looking for you!"

"Well I was looking for you!"

Zelda's grumpiness towards the accident faded into curiosity. "Why?"

"Oh, um, well you go first! I'm sure yours is more important."

"Alright, well…" she trailed off a little, considering her words. "You know that meteor shower tonight that Professor Owlan mentioned earlier today?"

Link held his breath.

"Well I ran back to the dorms hoping to avoid Groose but he knew exactly where I was going…"

 _Oh no,_ Link thought.

Zelda gave him a sheepish smile. "And he asked me if I wanted to go."

Link's heart fell.

"But I told him I was already going with you." She avoided his gaze. "I hope that's okay."

A broad smile stretched across his face. "Of course!"

Zelda audibly let out a held breath. "Oh, good. I'll see you tonight then."

Link spent the rest of the afternoon in a good mood, but the more he thought about the coming evening, an unfortunate seed of doubt budded into something rather undesirable. _What if she only said that to avoid Groose?_ _No! We're best friends. Of course she'd ask me… right?_

He tried to fight the lingering thoughts all the way into the evening. Zelda lied down in the grass next to him, jabbering about the Goddess Ceremony coming up in a few days and pointing at the streaks of light that dazzled the sky. Link found himself looking at her more than the stars.

"So?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Hm?"

"Were you listening?"

"Sorta."

"Oh, Link!" Zelda sighed, shaking her head with a touch of sarcasm.

"What?"

"You've been so unfocused lately! What if you don't win the Goddess Ceremony? That's what I just asked you by the way."

"I will! I promise," he urged.

"You better. Don't make me have to tolerate Groose all day."

Link frowned, knowing he should just ask, but each time he was about to, his courage rolled just out of reach. He wound up studying her face again, mesmerized by watching the reflections of the meteors in her eyes.

Finally noticing his stare, she turned to face him. "What?"

He blurted, "Did you just tell Groose you were going with me to avoid him or did you actually want to come with me this evening?"

She paused, really considering her motives. "I mean… yes I'm getting tired of him breathing down my neck as of late but… no. I was hoping to run into you first. In fact I was hoping you'd… ask me."

He grinned. "Well that's why I was running earlier."

"Good." She laughed, turning back to the stars.

Words rose in his throat. So desperately, Link wanted to say more to her but was unsure of how to go about it.

A midnight breeze set a chill in the air, and Zelda shivered.

"You okay?" Link wondered.

"Yeah, I should have worn something warmer."

"I can, um, help," he stated, taking a hand out from behind his head an offering the crook of his arm.

Zelda scooted over, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." Her body language was stiff at first, but after getting used to the idea, she relaxed and added, "You're like a walking furnace."

Trying to play it casual, he scoffed, "Thanks, I guess." He almost said _, Why do you have to smell so good?_

"Link I-" Zelda started, but stopped herself, turning her focus away from the stars but keeping him in her peripherals. After contemplation, she kept going. "I'm really glad you agreed to go with me tonight."

Link looked down at her, heart thumping. "I'm really glad too, Zelda."

The two of them lied in blissful silence until the meteors were gone, enjoying each other's company but fighting the unspoken truth.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! A bit shorter than the recent ones but I didn't want to drag it either. Thanks for reading! If you send me a Zelink couple and a one word prompt, I'll write you a drabble/one-shot. (Drabbles are shorter than one-shots but I haven't located and exact word count for what a drabble is. Does anyone know for sure?)**


	10. I Just Want You to Know

**A/N: I invite you to listen to this song while reading.**

 **Couple: Twilight Zelink**

 **Personal prompt: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**

~I Just Want You to Know~

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Zelda frantically tried to wiped away her running makeup, staining her fingers black. "One moment, please," she croaked. It was no use. Whoever was at the door would ask. She gave up on cleaning up her face and carefully stepped over the discarded jewels she had simply dropped on the floor. She wore nothing but her dress in her haste to strip away her dignity, not expecting any sort of visitors as this hour.

She was met with a warm smile that melted into concern. "Zelda? Are you alright?" Link asked.

"Yes, it had just been a long day," she replied, trying to locate whatever composure she had left. This was the exact reason royalty should be stoic outside of their private lives; too much emotion concerns the citizens and causes people to question their support system in the higher ups.

Link held his ground, seemingly unsure of what to do or say in the wake of a disheveled princess. Zelda wasn't even sure if he had seen her undecorated before, let alone in tears.

"Is there something you need?" she asked.

"I, um, I know I shouldn't be at your chambers but I told the guards I had something important to say, and they let me through given that this is my last night to speak with you…" he trailed off.

She held back a wince.

Three months. Three short months Link had come to Hyrule Castle to stay after some time at home with his village. The last of the Twilight had subsided half a year ago, and after Link's knighting ceremony and some time to rebuild the kingdom, Zelda sent him a request to help her strengthen her army. Time and time again she blamed herself for the weaknesses in her soldiers and even the war itself, no matter what Link said. He agreed to come train her men, of course, and because of his extra efforts Zelda had even begun to feel guilty for selfishly asking for even more help. Now it was time for him to return home, and she wasn't prepared.

"I am sorry for the mess, but you may come in." Zelda turned from the door, quickly gather her earrings, diadem, pauldrons, banner, boots, and everything else she had left of the floor. She avoided looking at her smeared makeup and tangled hair in the mirror and focused on Link awkwardly watch her clean up, shifting his weight and adjusting his red knight's cloak that he wore over the Hero's clothes. Visibly shaking, she turned to face him and inquired, "What was it you had to say?"

Link hesitated, considering his words, but started with: "This day came quicker than I had expected, and I wanted to tell you privately. It's been the highest of honors working with you and your men. I just wanted to thank you… for everything. All of the opportunities, my status… our friendship…" he glanced away from her face for a moment. "A year ago I would have never expected I'd meet you, the Princess of Hyrule! You've been so kind to me." He was becoming flustered, yet kept rambling every thought that came to his tongue. "This land doesn't deserve such a brave ruler, so generous, caring, b-beautiful." He caught himself.

"Link I-"

"I hope I have done the job well-"

"Link!" Zelda urged.

Her looked at her again, and when noticing her trembling lip, said, "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Zelda fought the tears as hard as she could. The bravest man in all of Hyrule became but a blurry shape.

"I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't be up here. This is your private hour and you've had a long day."

As he moved for the door, Zelda snatched his arm.

Slowly, he complied to her silent request and held her hands as she began to sob, completely at a loss for words. She held her eyes shut, face directed at the floor as she tried to stop herself.

A few minutes later, she choked, "I am sorry for this pathetic state. You should not have to see me like this. I cannot explain to you how much I am grateful for your services. It was selfish of me to ask you to come here again, for you deserve to be at home with your village, your family. This war, everything you have been through, none of it would have happened if it were not for me."

"Zelda, you had no way of know-"

"My citizens, even some of the members of my court, Link, look at me as if I were Ganondorf himself. I surrendered. I gave up. I let myself live and they paid for it."

Link frowned, "You know for a fact that Zant would have murdered you and taken your kingdom anyway."

"I put them through hell-" she sobbed.

"You _saved_ them," Link said, squeezing her hands tighter. "Without you, Zelda, Midna would be dead, I would be dead… everyone would be dead. We all needed you as much as you needed me."

Zelda locked eyes with him, letting the tears free fall down her cheeks.

"Without your surrender there would have been ruin. I know you realize that, and those who don't see it too, don't understand you."

She smiled despite the dagger in her chest. "It would almost be easier if you agreed with them." Immediately, she regretted her statement.

"What?" Link narrowed his eyes. "I don't follow."

"It would be easier for you if I stop speaking right now."

"I would regret not knowing," he insisted.

Zelda glanced away, displeased with herself even more. "When I asked you to come I knew what I would get. Your services not only increased the power of my soldiers but their bravery as well. These people see you as a savior, and rightfully so. Yet again, without you I am not even sure if all of them would listen to me, and we would face a different sort of ruin. They see that you are on my side and that gives them hope of a new beginning under my rule. You, Link, have helped me gain some of their trust back. But… never did I expect…" Zelda forced herself to look at him again. "Never did I expect to fall for you so quickly."

Link was sent back into shocked silence, brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend her words.

"I was afraid your stay would bring me to this, but I had hoped the feelings would be manageable. You deserve to go home, Link," her voice starting cracking during every other word again. "Yet here I am, needing you as much as I did in the beginning. I should have resisted spending all of those evening dinners with you. Our strolls in the garden, our time in the library, everything. But I am selfish! I am a selfish ruler and could not help myself!" she wept. "I am the LAST person you deserve… but I just want you to know I am in love with you." Shaking uncontrollably, the princess waited for him to walk out, leaving all memories of her behind. In the morning he would be gone forever and could pretend like none of this ever happened. She shut her eyes as he let go of her hands, not wanting to see him leave.

Suddenly, he pulled her into an embrace, leaning over to grace her salty lips with a deep, emotional kiss. Afterwards, he pulled the weeping beauty into his arms and said, "My original intent of coming up here was to inform you of my own state of mind, but I knew saying such a thing before departure was wrong. I didn't think I truly belonged here and telling you could have ruined everything."

Zelda pressed herself against him, letting his words imprint her mind as she heard the thunder of his heart.

"As much as I miss everyone, I don't want to go home yet. If I do, I'd be leaving half of myself behind. Never have I met someone so beautifully flawed, so unaware of how she graces the lives of everyone, even her own critics. Your light shines through the cracks of this broken world, but all you see is the shattered pieces. You try to be perfect, but I fell for you and all of your imperfections. I love you too, Zelda."

* * *

 **A/N: Some background on why I did this one. My thanks was directed mostly towards my FB page fans, but I appreciate all of your support as well:**

 **This is currently my favorite song. I think the chorus relates to me so hard because I just want people to know what I'm about and how much I can love no matter who you are, but in today's world I really don't know how much people would understand me. Sometimes I really just want to hide away but I know God has so much more in store for me. I try to be courageous and use whatever power I have to spread a little wisdom and love. I really want the chorus tattooed on me someday. I'm writing this information before I write my next one-shot based on this song and I am literally crying right now. I hope this turns out well because this song means so much to me. To anyone and everyone: keep trying to be the best person you can possibly be. You are here for a reason. Whether your life is amazing or really hard, use it as a tool to make yourself a better person and uplift anyone that you can. We're all here to make it in this world together. I'm not perfect, I have much to improve, and I fight my securities a lot, yet you all have stayed thus far. I know 99% of you don't know me personally, but even so thank you so much for all of your support.**


	11. Shards of the Past

**A/N for needed background: If you choose to read this, I felt like writing some feels one day with one of my fanfics in mind. (I am currently not sure if that fic will ever happen). It's a little confusing but basically a new Link and Zelda are interdenominationally traveling to awaken sages from different eras, Midna being the Sage of Shadow. They have to be careful not to effect the old times, such as Twilight Princess Link mentioned in the excerpt. The time placements would make more sense if I had more story to set them up with more exposition, but I wanted to keep this short so I'll clarify a bit. The time they grabbed Midna from the Twilight Realm was five years after TP took place. The time they entered the TP era to get the shard was two years after the game took place. I had the idea that the Mirror would be reformed somehow so they had to go grab a shard when it was still shattered.**

 **Also, new Link and Zelda have the ability to remember things from their past lives. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! Midna and Link are my second favorite ship… so again same Midna and new Link and Zelda avoiding an old Link.**

 **This is also an old one-shot I wrote like over a year ago and I'm deleting its individual story slot to put it in this collection.**

 ***inhales***

 **~Thanks for putting up with this lame intro and enjoy~**

~Shards of the Past~

Midna, Link, and Zelda entered the Mirror Chamber from the past, for obtaining a small shard of the mirror was crucial, and destroying the one that would come to be, technically in a few years, would ruin Midna's chance of returning to her people. The trio weaved their way through the collapsing pillars, and as they rounded the corner, realized they weren't alone. Link, who was at the front of the group held out and arm and forced the two women back a few steps. He gave them a warning glance and held a finger to his lips. Tentatively, they peered from behind the ruined pillars to see a lone figure sitting amongst the shards of the shattered mirror, head resting on his knees with his arms wrapped around his head protectively. He was wearing a familiar green cap which covered dirty blonde hair and also wore the green Hero's tunic. Midna gasped when she realized who was in front of her once more. The time they were currently in was about two years after the Hero of Twilight saved his world as well as Midna's. Two years was a long time, but Midna knew what five years felt like without her hero…

They all crouched, utterly motionless, watching the ancient hero. Midna couldn't breathe. Link from the old times sat weeping softly, his shoulders shuddering every so slightly. Midna began to stand, but Zelda grabbed her arm firmly, holding her in place; they were not to interfere significantly with beings from another time, for it could affect the future if something great were to take place, like the extreme altering of an ancient hero's emotional state. Zelda herself began to feel an overwhelming emotion as well, for her memories of this place were slowly flooding back to her, and seeing Link, even if it wasn't her current Link, in such a despair was heart-breaking, especially when she recalled him loving another girl from this time era. Link from her time, however, began to recall his old emotions as well. He vaguely remembered spending many selfish days in the Mirror Chamber, waiting and hoping for something that would never return.

All of the sudden, the Hero of Twilight bent his head skyward, angry tears flowing down his cheeks. A great cry of agony and rage rang against the walls of chamber; it was pathetic and depressing enough to make Din cry. The old hero slammed his fists into the shards, ignoring dark cuts that embedded themselves into the sides of his balled hands. His love and everything he desired was behind the thousands of mirror shards scattered across the ground. He had no power, no control, and no chance of seeing her again, yet he still waited here in vain, checking this place every so often to see if the impossible had come true. Many a time he had desperately attempted to force the shards back together, but he knew he was a fool in doing so. Two years of pent up sadness and frustration would lead to eventual years of longing. Link, the Hero of Twilight, would forever be changed, and little did he know, the Twilight Princess he longed for was right behind him…

Midna couldn't take anymore. She broke free of Zelda's grip and silently ran back into Arbiter's Grounds, tears streaming down her face. When they were sure the Hero of Twilight wouldn't see, Zelda and the present Link followed after the Sage of Shadow. They found her in a rather hidden room sitting calmly and silently.

"I am sorry," she said softly, only a slight crack in her voice. "I couldn't bear seeing him like that, but I know our task requires my restraint. Oh how I long to speak to him again…"

The knowledge Link and Zelda both held tugged at their emotions for different reasons. Link remembered how much he used to love Midna, and Zelda remembered how much she wished Link had loved her like that back then, however, they both hated seeing the Twilight Princess in distress.

Link shut the dungeon door behind them, enclosing his friends in the dimly lit room and said, "We'll check on the shards in a few hours. Hopefully he, or I, will have left the grounds by then, and I also hope we won't be discovered in here."

The princesses complied, and the trio spent a few hours trying to get their minds off of the Hero of Twilight in meaningless conversation. Eventually, Midna fell asleep in a soft pile of sand, leaving Link and Zelda to each other's company. Zelda nestled in the crook of Link's arm, her hand on his chest as they lied in an awkward silence.

Link finally spoke, "I'm sorry you had to see that." He looked into his princess's eyes only to find pain.

Zelda felt her eyes slowly began to blur, but she fought back the tears with all of her strength. "It's alright. I cannot imagine the pain you must of felt of losing her." But Zelda did know what it was like to be so close, yet so far from one's deepest desire. She had endured many lifetimes of wondering about her hero and what they could have been. In some lives the pair had been closer than others, but there was a strange draw to each other that would forever linger, whether they knew what it was or not. The era of Twilight, however, had drawn them farther apart due to distance and the influence of others. Past Zelda had barely known the Hero of Twilight, and now, present Zelda wished her memories only consisted of her current life. She was closer to Link then ever before, and remembering the distances was painful, especially when shrouded in Twilight.

Link looked to the sleeping Midna, remembering the old flame, but his heart truly belonged to his Zelda. "Let's wait a bit longer and then go gather the shard." Zelda nodded, and he held her tighter, soothing her to sleep.

About another hour passed before Link nudged Zelda awake. They soon woke Midna and carefully stepped foot in the Mirror Chamber once more. The Hero of Twilight lay asleep in the glass, a calm expression on his face as his eyebrows twitched in response to the dreams that danced behind eyelids. His bloody hands were still clenched. He was nearly curled into a ball, a position Midna had rarely seen him sleep in, not that it mattered, but there was something abnormal about it. It was as if his confidence in life was slowly diminishing.

Midna kept her distance from him as she gently picked a larger shard from the remains, her face expressionless. Present Link and Zelda watched her work, wanting to tell her to hurry so they could all leave this place. After the shard was chosen, Midna finally decided on an impulse to make a silent move toward her hero. Present Link moved to stop her, but she merely crouched down to the sleeping figure's level and soundlessly kissed him on the cheek. As quickly as she had made her final move in his presence, she was making her way back into the dungeon, present Link on her heels. Only Zelda stayed behind a moment more to gaze at the Hero of Twilight's face as she noticed a small smile had fallen onto his lips.

 **A/N: After rereading this, I'm realizing this may be a little out of character/too angsty for TP Link. Idk. People do fall into depressing states like this at times, so maybe it's not too out of line. Most of my other fics will involve him getting over Midna easily enough or just missing her as a friend, but I wanted this to be a perspective of him struggling to let her go. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Requiem of the Night

**Zelink couple: Twilight Princess**

 **Prompt: Leliana's Song from Dragon Age**

 _ **I highly recommend listening to the song while reading**_

~Requiem of the Night~

" _Hahren na melana sahlin emma ir abelas souver'inan isala hamin…"_

Softly, ever so softly, a midnight breeze caressed a sweet and familiar tune, carrying it to the ears of a wandering shadow. The lone figure stopped in his tracks patting the horse he was leading on the nose. "Do you hear that, girl?" he whispered, tightening his hood as a shiver ran down his spine. _Could it be?_

" _Vhenan him dor'felas in uthenera na revas…"_

Epona snorted as Link led her closer to Castle Town, enchanted by the voice that seemingly beckoned him. He left her to roam outside of the gates and dashed inside, afraid the melody would cease. The first sign of life he spotted was a woman tending to some late-night cleaning outside of a shop.

"Excuse me, Miss," Link said, startling her.

"Oh! Um… hello!" She gazed at the cloaked figure with a touch of apprehension.

"Do you know where that music is coming from?" he asked, pulling back his dark cloak a little so she could see his face.

"M...music? I hear no such thing."

Link frowned. "Sorry to bother you." He wandered away, leaving her to stare after him in confusion. _Midna never heard it either._ The thought of his old friend hit him with a pang of sorrow. _How time flies… It would be three years this summer,_ he thought. Determined to find the source, he pressed on and was lead straight to the castle gates.

" _Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera, vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin…"_

He muttered to himself, "How could I have doubted myself? I know exactly where it's coming from, and I was sure about it back then, too." Avoiding the guards, he was determined to find a way in unnoticed. _The entry to the waterway is too small…_ Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a clawshot, and when the coast was clear, propelled himself onto a roof. For the first time since the war had ended, Link longed to become a beast and sing back to her again, just like the solemn nights in Hyrule Field. _I'm coming._

The shadow slipped between the guards' view, worming his way further along the rooftops and nearer to the tallest tower. The climb was difficult without Midna, but not impossible. Luck was in his favor, for any guards he came across were out of earshot or had fallen asleep at their post.

"Typical," he growled, yet silently thanked Din for his fortune.

A familiar layout came into view as he reached the last leg of his quest. The closer he neared, the more longing he heard in her voice. Finally, he reached the window he had entered twice before, and after one last check for guards, hopped into the stairwell.

Link approached the ajar door and peered through the small crack, heart pounding when he finally realized what he was about to do. _WHAT am I doing here? I haven't spoken to her in years._

But she crossed his mind often.

" _Vir lath sa'vunin…"_

The magical aura of the Ancient Hylian tempted him further until his hand started to press on the door.

He continued to internally scream at himself. _NO! You'll probably ruin whatever friendship you've established! Is that what you want?_

Yet there he found himself, in plain sight and staring at the Jewel of Hyrule herself, fully garbed in her royal robes. She sat on a stool, plucking away at a full-size harp and pouring her very soul into the melody. Her notes filled the room with wonder, shamelessly traveling through her open window and into the night. A small light from her fireplace illuminated her very majesty, glowing as if the Golden Goddesses had became mortal in that very moment. Realizing the princess's eyes were still closed, Link was tempted to make a break for it, but as he stepped backwards, the room swayed a little and he froze again.

A few moments later, she finally sensed her new company. Flustered, and after nearly tipping the large instrument over, she gasped and stumbled out of her stool. "Who-" she said, narrowing her gaze. " _Link?_ "

"Zelda… I-I heard your call… like before and I…" he fought to find his words, the spell of her music fading.

"You came," she whispered.

Link lowered his hood but fixed his gaze on the floor, half embarrassed and half confused at not only her response but his own actions. "You used to sing that sometimes during the war. Midna never believed me but… I could hear you from the fields."

"And you always answered me."

Link could hear the smile in her voice, and sure enough, he looked to see her glowing even brighter in the dim light, eyes watering.

The pair stood in blissful silence for a few moments before Link asked, "What is that melody? Why is it so alluring and why am I the only one who seems to notice it from such a distance?"

Zelda explained, "It is an old song passed through my family in old Hylian, a song of both mourning and hope… one that got me through the long nights alone." she swallowed. "One that I sang for you, waiting for you to come and help me shut away the darkness. _Elder your time is come, now I am filled with sorrow, weary eyes need resting, heart has become grey and slow, in waking sleep of freedom."_

" _We sing, rejoice, we tell the tales, we laugh and cry..."_ Link breathed

" _We love one more day,"_ they said together.

Link muttered, "How? I don't know ancient Hylian."

The princess shrugged, firelight dancing in her eyes. "Maybe there is more to us than we know ourselves."

A sideways smile entered his expression.

"I must ask, Link, with the war over, why do you wander the fields?"

"Sometimes I solitude away from home, yet it's in search of something I can't explain. Time has changed me, and I feel like there is something missing I need to find," he replied, not meaning to raise more questions than answer. "So, why do you sing such a mournful requiem when days of peace lie ahead and have graced this land for some time now?"

Princess Zelda gazed into his sapphire eyes, making a silent connection that only two ancient souls could rekindle. "Maybe it is because I am calling to a missing piece of my own existence."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I do realize the Elvish from Dragon Age is not actually Hylian but I just wanted to mix it a little. You can pm me a request. Check my profile for more information about that :)**


	13. With Open Arms

**A/N: Just another I wanted to write for myself. Inspired by With Arms Wide Open by Creed. TP Zelink. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading or looking up the lyrics. Enjoy!**

~With Open Arms~

" _My Queen, with all due respect, you need to consider all of the options."_

 _Zelda sat stock still at the head chair of her council meeting, the red velvet feeling like thorns beneath her. A wave of newly discovered anger flowed through her blood. "What exactly are you suggesting, Lord Jer?"_

 _The member glanced around the room, silently begging for assistance, but they all waited for him to take the burden of explaining. "I-It has already been five years, Your Grace. The c-court and church permit royal annulment in such cases. M-Maybe another suitor would solve this-"_

" _How DARE you!" she seethed, jumping to her feet. "How dare you suggest such a thing! Five years is_ nothing _. I have at least a decade left to worry about this. It is_ my _business, not yours. And you very well know how the Royal Family has always been. This has_ nothing _to do with him._

"You rang, M'lady?" a voice interrupted the queen's daydream. Link entered their bed chambers, a cheery smile upon his face. After shutting the door and removing his own diadem and pauldrons, he face-planted onto the bed next to her, mumbling something incoherent.

His goofing pushed the tension in her away. "Excuse me, if you are going to insult me, at least do it to my face," she giggled, rolling him onto his side.

"Well, Beautiful, I don't know how you can wear those darned jewels all day."

"It has been six years. If you are not used to it by now, there is no hope for you."

"Shut up," he retorted, grabbing her and pulling her into a cuddle.

"Make me." Expecting a kiss, she titled her head back, but was greeted with a pinch in the sides. "HEY!" she yelped, spazzing.

Link apologized with an actual kiss and asked, "So what did you need to say that was so important?"

Zelda sat up again, removing her own jewels. When she was left with nothing but her dress, she crossed her legs comfortably and sat across from him. "Well, um… do you remember the incident from last year?"

The blood drained from his face. "Yes, unfortunately. Did they bring it up again?"

"No.. but…"

" _Maybe they're right. I don't deserve you. I never deserved you. I'm just a rancher boy from the edge of Hyrule…"_

Link's past doubts rang in her ears, and she could see it written across his face as well. "Have you reconsidered?" he asked.

"Link!" she gasped. "Do not start with this again. You know how I feel."

The king simply frowned, looking anywhere but her face, emotion welling in his eyes.

"I still cannot fathom the concept of you thinking I would leave you so easily! After everything we have been through!"

He snapped back, "And you're putting me over your entire kingdom! You know this is one of the most important jobs you have to do. This isn't a matter of our marriage anymore. It's probably my fault anyway… you deserve better."

Zelda's lip quivered, her voice cracking. "You know how my bloodline is! Do you see how many siblings I have? None! This is not _your_ fault! It has always been this way in my family. I… how could you possibly think I am ready to give up? I will never be ready for that…" she sobbed. _These blasted emotions,_ she thought, _let me speak!_

Link scooted closer to her. "Zel… I'm sorry. I just… I feel responsible is all. Some of them look at me like I'm still some poor ranch kid swinging around a sword." He cradled her, the way he always did when they talked about their uncertain future. "I'm sorry for doubting you, but I know how much your people matter to you as well. I love you so much..."

Trying to stop her own sniveling, she sat up straight again. "L-Let me finish, though, please."

Link nodded, apology written in his expression.

She calmed herself, wiping away the remaining tears, and heavily considered how to word her next statement. "You know how I have been feeling under the weather lately?"

He nodded, silently considering a new set of bad news.

"And how I have been so silly with my emotions and habits?"

Link narrowed his eyes, confused. "Yes?"

"I… I am just going to show you." Zelda stood up, furthering her husband's confusion as she stripped down to her underclothes, sunlight from their balcony illuminating her skin.

"Uhhh, I know it's been quite awhile with tax season being so busy and all but… what?" was all he said.

The sadness was fading rapidly as the queen smiled, her folded hands at her lips as she began to cry again for a different reason. "Six years. Six years well worth the wait." Zelda turned to the side, placing a hand at the bottom of her abdomen for reference. She chuckled, "I promise it is not fat."

Link cocked his head to the side for a moment, studying the tiny bump. Realization hit and he locked eyes with her. "Are you serious?"

She beamed, nodding and sniffling at the same time.

With arms open, Link sprang to his feet, wrapping her in an elated embrace. Overcome, with emotion, he weeped softly in her disheveled hair.

"Our prayers have been answered," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. "Forgive me for not telling you sooner, for I wanted to be sure. I would say it has been around two months since I first considered it."

They stood like that for quite some time before he pulled away to gaze at her beautiful face. "I'm so sorry for ever doubting you," he muttered.

"Don't be, Love." Zelda wiped a tear from his cheek. "I understand why. Be more sorry for doubting your own worth. You have done more for me and this world than anyone should ever be asked to do, and now there is yet another reason for our people to be proud of their king."

Link cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you… for never giving up on me." He kissed her deeply, trying to send the immense joy he felt into her very bones, and afterwards, he kneeled down to press his lips onto her abdomen. "Welcome, Little One."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
